Individuals (e.g., persons, patients, athletes, animals, machines, etc.) may encounter circumstances whereby their health, fitness, operation, or performance becomes limited or compromised. Applicant has discovered problems associated with current methods and systems for monitoring the health, fitness, operation, or performance of individuals. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved the identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.